Better than revenge
by ToriUchihaJ
Summary: Song-fic. Based on the song Better than revenge- Taylor swift.Sakura thinks her relationship with Sasuke is oh so perfect,but it's not. what happens? read and find out! Just really bored, and trying to write. R&R oneshot?


So I been listening to the song Better then revenge by Taylor Swift, and I love the song! The song and some recent events inspired we to write this. I know it's not good, but Im trying to make my writing get better! So read it and lemme know watcha guys think?(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters, or the song.

-Better than revenge-

How can everything be so _so_ so perfect, then turn into the worst thing ever? I mean, come on, how can you say you love me today and the next _day_ you don't love me anymore.

Now, that's not exactly what he said… He said 'I don't feel that spark that we had when we meet'.

Seriously… That's a slap in the face.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

You promised me he never cheated, or lied. You broke that promise, huh? Did you forget about all the plans we made? I Didn't. Naruto told me "It's called letting it go and moving on." How in the hell can I let that Gorgeous Hunky Boy I loved so much, get away with it? Though, it wasn't all him. That skankbag was the cause of all this. She knew who she was taking from. 

_Ha, Time for a little revenge_

__I hope you're ready Sasuke-kun, you to Karin.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<em>

I was waiting outside for Sasuke to come and get me, we are going to Kiba's for a back-to-school pool party. I looked down the road to see Sauke's black car pull up to the side walk.

Before I even sat down he kissed my cheek, I turned and kiss him back on lips. _God I could kiss him all day if I could_. I smiled, at him. Sasuke, he was so perfect. He has the most amazing body, godly looks, his hair was funky, but he pulled off, he was like an Abercrombie God.

I could brag about him all day, but then you might fall in love with him too. Though, I'm use to every girl falling for my _amazing_ boyfriend. It's always been like that… Everywhere we go every girl checks him out. Or at school, I see the girls flirt with him. I guess it just comes with the package of having that kind of boyfriend.

"What are you think about sa-ku-ra?" he asked, tilting his head to my direction. I sighed, knowing I been caught drifting in my own little world.

"Nothing babe," I paused, trying to change the subject "Do you know if there's going to be a lot of people there?" I questioned.

"Duhh, its Kiba. Knowing him he invited the whole town." I giggled, cause it was true, and if Naruto was going then the load mouth defiantly told everyone too.

I grabbed his IPod that was connected to the car stereo, and scrolled threw the songs. I picked my favorite song.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't you every get tired of that song babe?"

Shaking my head, "Nope, not at all". I replied as I turn the volume up louder.

Once the song was over we pulled up to the curb, near Kiba's house. _Coughmansioncough._ We got out the car, and I walked to his side, and as if our hands were a fridge and a magnet, we held hands. We walked up to the door, we didn't even have to ring the doorbell, or knock, (_as if they could hear us with the loud music.) t_he door swung open, revealing a shirtless guy in swim trunks. He had raid hair, which I thought was ironic. _I should not be talking, look who has pink!_

"Hey guys," he smiled at us, or at me, who knew " Kiba's in the back"

We walked in, me trying not to let my draw drop to the ground. Who could blame me. The house was huge. As you can tell I'm defiantly not rich. The red head guy shut the door and showed us the to the kitchen, and handed as some drinks.

"Thanks, but I ain't thirsty." Handing him the drink back. He nodded at me.

Before I knew Sasuke was dragging me toward where the backyard was. I was still trying to not go bug eyed at the house still.

"Sasuke! Sakura," someone yelled, which was Kiba. " I was beginning to think you guys weren't showing up."

"As if we wouldn't! You should know of all people, we wouldn't miss a party!" I told Kiba, smiling.

"There's my klutzy sister, and teme!" My obnoxious step brother yelled.

"Shud up Naruto! I am not klutzy!" I tried to say trying to be serious. But I failed, cause I smiled.

"Yes you are!" all three guys said at the same time.

As the party went on, the day grew to night time. I had to use the bathroom. I drank to watch water obviously. _Jeez I need to stop drinking water, my bladder can only hold so much! _

I stood up and leaned down to Sasuke's chair, "I gotta go pee, I'll be back" I whispered in his ear. He nodded, not even glancing at him. _Wow that's cool. _I thought to myself.

I walked to the sliding glass doors, proceeding to the inside of the mini mansion. Right away I know I couldn't find the bathroom, I spotted the red head guy from earlier. I made my way toward him, ignoring the girls giving me dirty looks. I was use to that anyways. I almost snorted in a very unladylike fashion. I tapped on the guys shoulder.

"Whatcha need beautiful?" I blushed. And ah, I looked at his _green_ eyes. I didn't notice them before.

Shaking the thought off, "uh, I was wondering if you know where the bathroom was?" I asked him.

He lifted his arm and pointed toward a hall way, "it's the second door on the right."

" Thanks…." I replied wondering his name.

"Garra, And all the pleasures mine," he smiled.

I started walking towards the direction of the bathroom. I was starting to feel conscious, wearing my swimsuit in front of all these people. I finally got into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

After finishing my business, and washed my hands. I took a few minutes, trying to fix myself up in the mirror. After satisfied with my appearance unlocked the door and made my way towards back to my boyfriend.

Have you ever got that feeling where you stomach drops, and does flip flops. Cause I got that feeling. And lemme tell you it doesn't feel good. That's when I noticed the looks I got, the looks of being pitied for. I was now in the backyard, and looking to where Sasuke had been. Not only did I see Sasuke, but I saw Sasuke sucking face with some fatass bitch whose hair looked like it was on fire.

That's why I was being pitied on, I realized. That's why I got that feeling.

I felt my cheeks starting to burn up. Not blushing, but from anger. My fingers curled up into fists. They stopped kissing, and Sasuke looked at me. The ugly bitch smiled at me.

"You fucking asshole!" I shouted at him, "and you fuckin ugly skank!" I yelled.

Sasuke stood up, "Sakura.." I barely heard him say.

I turned on my heels and ran into the house, trying to not cry. I heard my name being called. I ignored them all. I ran out of the house, not bothering to get my stuff. For god's sake I didn't even have a car. I ran far enough so nobody could catch. I didn't even have my flip flops, or clothes, just my swim suit, at least I got my cell phone.

I didn't go home either, I knew my friends would be waiting for me. I couldn't face them right now. My mind was somewhere else. It was midnight, and I was at some park, lying in the lush green grass. My phone was ringing, and I was getting texts. I turned my phone off. I curled up in fetal position, and cried out my hearts contents, till I let the numb take over.

_She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>

I never would have thought, he would do this. He humiliated me. But he was the fool.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<br>_

I woke up at the park, in the grass. _Thank god I didn't get rapped! What was I think…? _Then I remembered the events that had happened less than twenty-four hours ago. Suddenly getting really depressed, I stood up, stretching. _Better get home,_ _before Naruto calls the police. Good thing mom and dad won't be back till Wednesday._ While walking home I replayed everything that happened in my mind. It didn't even take a long time till I saw my house down the road.

Sighed, Naruto was there, cause I saw his car, but so was my best friend's car was there too.

I tried being a sneaky ninja, creeping into the house, but my wonderful, lovely, loyal dog just had to bark, to greet me. Bear, came up and almost knocked me over (_Bear is a very big dog. If he stands up on his back legs his the same height as me!) _and licked me.

"Hi bear, I love you too,"

"Sakura..." I heard my brother sigh, while I was getting a bone crushing hug from Ino.

"Saki! Are you okay? We were SOOO worried about you!" she took a breath "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ino's right, saku, I was about to mom and dad."

"Well, you don't have to I'm fine." I said bluntly. Trying to fool them.

"Don't lie saki! I know what Sasuke did! He is gunna pay for what he did, and so is that Karin biznitch!" Ino yelled.

I had to laugh, my best friend was awesome. And she was right.

Boy, oh boy, Karin had no idea what she got herself into.

__

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha<em>

Monday came up in a flash, mostly cause I spent the rest of my wonderful weekend being a bum and eating log a pig, being depressed. I wanted to skip school today and stay in my comfy bed. But that was impossible, cause the girl I call my best friend, literally came to my house at 5 in the morning and dragged me out of bed. I'm not joking… she grabbed my legs and pulled me onto the hard floor. This resulted in me chasing her around the house threatening to cut her beautiful hair if she ever does that again. Aren't we the bestie of best friends!

Everything was a blur after that little incident with the scissors. Ino, planned the first part of the little revenge scheme. Which was making sure I looked drop dead gorgeous since I was 'out in the field' now.

"Ino-pig," I huffed "is this really necessary?" I whined.

"Of course it is my pinky bubble head!" she said chipper.

An hour later, we pulled up to school in my car. All eyes were on my baby. I parked in the school parking lot, looking out as people looked at my car. _Good thing they can't see inside, otherwise they would see a pink mess._

Ino grabbed my head holding it, "You ready Saki? To show the world you're better off without him? And to show how amazingly fashionably I am?" She said fast taking a breath at the end.

_No. Noo, noooo I'm not ready! _I started to freak. I took a deep breath, _I don't need him. His just a douche, who screwed up big time. Im a pretty gorgeous girl, I can do better without him. _I pepped talk myself.

"Ino, I'm ready, thanks!" I hugged her.

"It's okay Saki, he doesn't deserve you, now it's show time!"

I love my best friend.

-Insert badass/sexyglam song here-

We both opened the door and got out. I pressed the button on my keys locking my car, putting the keys in my bag. We walked to the school, eyes on us. I missed this so much.

Out of all girls to be cheated on, her. What the hell was he thinking?

__

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<br>_

A whole week passed by, a very kickass week! I successfully ignored Sasuke. But I made sure he saw me, doing well without him. Though I felt guilty, I secretly saw him looking upset about it, but I shrugged it off. Not my fault, he screwed up.

One month. One whole month since we broke up. It seemed as if he moved on, with that slut. Even I was oblivious to what people were telling me. People told me he felt bad, and blah, blah, blah. I don't care cause it all a lie.

Tonight was going to be awesome! I and Ino are going on a double date. Guess who? Well Shikamaru, Ino has been crushing on him forever! But stupid Shikamaru was slow. And everyone calls him a genius. Obviously not, pshh. I was going with Garaa. Yes, I know, the red head, with pretty green eyes! I would've never thought. I was shocked myself when he asked. I didn't know if I was ready, but lovely Ino thinks it would be good to go on a double date.

Where are we going, you may be wondering? We're going to a club, one of the hottest,_ underage_, clubs! Club Ai.

And of course Ino and I have to look super hot for our dates.

Ino is wearing pair dark blue skinny jeans with some frayed rips. She had a purple blouse that tied around the neck, and it fit her tightly, showing her pretty figure. She was wearing black strappy heels. Her long blonde hair was wavy and crimped. She was wearing a little amount of mascara, but it defiantly made her eyes look amazing.

I was wearing blue/grayish skinny jeans that also and some frayed rips. I had on a silky black blouse that was razor back, and had ruffles on the top. But not major ruffles. With black and grey strap heels. My hair long pink hair was down, straight, my bangs were pulled back into a bump. I wore a little mascara.

We both looked stunning. Our sexy dates couldn't even keep their eyes off us. We currently were at club Ai, were all dancing. Surprisingly Shika! _Guess her couldn't take seeing all the guys checkin her out. _Garaa couldn't his hands off of me. Which was cool with me.

__

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<em>

" Saki, bathroom break?" Ino yelled over the blaring music. I nodded. We told Shika and Garaa well be back. I felt bad, he look bummed. Ino and I giggled.

We eventually got into the bathroom, and surprisngly was crowded. Ino, was fixing my hair, when she was done she fixed herself too.

"Can't keep the boys waiting too long" Ino giggled. I smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A hoarse voice said out loud. I looked at the girl who said it. Karin.

Ino rolled her eyes, and was about to say something. I beat her to it.

"Hey, Karin, how's my sloppy seconds workin for ya?" I said giving her smirk. While walking out, passing her posse of ugly skanks.

Both of us busted out laughing in a fit of giggles.

_Whoa  
><em>

__

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_The end_


End file.
